


Can I Keep You?

by LAStoryWriterAlex



Series: Instinct [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Caveman, Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff, Jon Snow just wants a good woman to take care of, Loss of Virginity, No Dialogue, Pining adorable idiot, Pre-Civilization, Pre-Language, Really just a poor horny lad, Reclaiming an anti nickname and make it adorable and sweet, Smut, and a lot of Feelings, and make babies with, body language only, he has a lot of thoughts, jon pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAStoryWriterAlex/pseuds/LAStoryWriterAlex
Summary: "...She patted at her chest over her heart, pointed off in the distance, touched her hair yet again, and then pointed to a nearby dandelion with its wispy white seeds swaying gently in the breeze. Suddenly he thought he understood, at least the last part of it. Hair. White hair."Sequel to Instinct! Begins a little bit before Jon and Dany meet.A/N: You don’t need to have read Instinct to understand what’s going in this part of the story! You can read them in whatever order you like but Jon’s POV does extend a little before and a little after Dany’s.





	Can I Keep You?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/49702299@N02/31473153388/in/dateposted/)

_ A/N: You guys, I’m seriously so stunned at the amount of feedback on Part 1. Even before I posted it, I was thinking of a Jon POV and after all the comments and love from you all, I knew I had to follow up. So here’s our main man! Jon’s internal language is a bit different from Dany’s.  _

_ Hope you guys enjoy! _

Jon~

He awoke to a dull ache in his forehead, mouth parched, and he fumbled for the water skin he usually kept next to his sleeping furs. Gulping greedily, he mentally kicked himself for being so foolish and drinking too much of his concoction the night before. But then again, how else was he supposed to entertain himself in the evenings, besides drinking and tugging at his member? And at least when he was so lightheaded from the drink he couldn’t see straight, he couldn’t get hard and so didn’t have to deal with the torment of it. Just the thought of what it would be like to have a woman of his own made his shaft twitch between his legs. But how to find himself a mate?

His dark skinned companion who he sometimes hunted with, had found himself a female recently, tall and lean with wild hair and dark skin as well. She was very kind and always offered him meat or fruit whenever he came to visit them. But much of the time he would come across them in the jungle when he  _ didn’t  _ intend to. They coupled quite often and out in the open, day, night, whenever, wherever, and when he would accidentally happen upon them, he would be forced to go back the way he had come, not wishing to disturb them or alert them to his presence. While he was happy for his friend as he knew his new mate brought him immense joy, it did secretly make him jealous of the pair and made him wonder,  _ where is  _ **_my_ ** _ mate? _

Now he pushed his furs aside, stood, and stretched…and was annoyed to find he was hard once more, even with as much as he had drunk the night before.  _ Go down, _ he thought before reluctantly taking his member in hand and beginning to stroke up and back, closing his eyes, imagining. He felt guilty for it, but since his friend had found himself a woman and he had accidentally spied them coupling a few times, it was their actions he pictured while he pleasured himself. When his friend picked his mate up and pressed her roughly against a tree, when she sat on top of him and bucked against him fiercely, when he took her from behind like a jungle cat, when either of them sank to their knees to pleasure the other with only their mouths…

Groaning aloud, he released his seed, free hand against the wall of the cave to keep himself standing as the pleasure hit him square in the back, and he shot up on tiptoes, the feeling intense. He took a few deep breaths and looked down at the mess in his hand and sighed. A complete waste. That should have happened inside his mate, a beautiful female he could dote on and who would give him strong, handsome offspring. But before he could think on it anymore, he heard a familiar call. 

“HEYYYOOOOWAHHH!”  _ Shit!  _ His friend and his mate. Hurriedly, he poured the rest of his water over his hands to clean away the mess and tied his hide coverings about his waist, hoping they wouldn’t be able to tell what he had been up to only moments before. Satisfied with his appearance as he looked down his body, his length mercifully sated for now and soft once more under his clothing, he exited his dwelling and greeted them just as they entered the clearing. 

Upon setting eyes on them, his jaw dropped. He could see it immediately. She was radiant, skin lovely and clear, hair darker and even more luscious than usual, teats much heavier, and of course, the small swell of her belly. They held hands and both smiled broadly as he approached. Enthusiastically, he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing tight and she laughed. He looked down and touched her belly in amazement before turning to clap his friend on the back, embracing him as well. 

When he pulled away from him, he could see happy tears in the man’s eyes, making his own throat constrict and his stomach twist with… _ jealousy. _ It was wrong, he knew. The only thing he should be feeling in this moment was joy and excitement for them both. And he did feel those things. But it was tainted with his own small sense of loss, as he now had even more of a reminder that he had no one to care for. 

He shook his head to pull himself out of his own thoughts. Right now was not the time and it was not about him. His companions were happy, happier than he had ever seen them, they were going to have a babe soon. He could put aside his own longing for the morning. 

Quickly he invited them to sit in front of the open fire pit and he trudged into the trees for the sweet orange fruit with the green and red skin he knew both of them liked. He sliced it up with nimble fingers and they both nodded in gratitude, the pair sitting pressed close together as they ate, him occasionally rubbing her belly adoringly. They were a gorgeous sight, all smiles, affectionate nuzzles, the odd giggle. He looked down at the ground when it became too much, swallowing hard and doing everything possible to keep his eyes dry. He wanted that with someone. He wanted that very much. 

He could tell she was watching him and he looked up briefly to see her eyes filled with sympathy and she gave him a small, knowing smile. It almost undid him. If anything was worse than being lonely, it was that she knew he was and felt sorry for him. But suddenly she furrowed her brow in concentration, blinked several times, and then gasped as if she had just got an idea. She grinned broadly now and nudged her mate and pointed in his direction, confusing him greatly. She looked to her mate again and touched her hair, fingers waving and trailing down the side of her face, neck, and arm, but he didn’t know what it meant. Their signs to each other were much more elaborate than he had come to develop with anyone so he had no idea what message she was trying to convey. His friend tilted his head at his mate, not understanding either and she did the finger wave sign again. When he still hadn’t comprehended her meaning, she patted at her chest over her heart, pointed off in the distance, touched her hair yet again, and then pointed to a nearby dandelion with its wispy white seeds swaying gently in the breeze. Suddenly he thought he understood, at least the last part of it.  _ Hair. White hair.  _

His friend’s mouth popped open as he looked at his mate, realization dawning on him. The dark skinned man looked to him then back to his mate, a wide grin breaking out over his face and he clapped his hands on his thighs in excitement.  _ What? _ His friend nodded and performed several signs to his mate he had absolutely no idea what they meant but his woman obviously did because she smiled and nodded back. Some decision had been made.

Wasting no time, they both stood and approached him, grabbing him by the arms and hauling him to his feet.  _ What do they want? _ But his friend turned away and began looking around the ground, searching for something. When he spotted his hide carrying sack, he pointed to it.  _ Pack your things. _

Were they going hunting? Usually when they hunted together, they went very early in the morning when the wildlife was just waking up, still slow and sluggish and easy to catch. He went for one of his spears but the woman grabbed his arm roughly and yanked him back.  _ Not that! _ Sighing frustratedly, as he had no idea where they were headed or what they were going to be doing, he shrugged and held up his hands.  _ You pack then. _

She pressed her lips tightly together in an effort to hide a smile. She turned back to her mate and signed something else and he began gathering things and throwing them into his carrying sack. More fruit, a knife to cut it with, a water skin, several pieces of dried meat, and other items that made him think he would be gone for quite a while. 

While his friend packed for him, his mate walked about the clearing collecting little wild flowers and when she had a handful of them, she returned to him and began tucking them into his dark curls. He furrowed his brow in confusion.  _ What are you doing? _ But she just smirked and continued her work and because she was his friend as well and he didn’t want to offend her, he just let her keep on. Surely he must have looked a fool with flowers in his hair but he didn’t much care.  

She put the finishing touches on him and her mate brought him his carrying sack and then they were off, to where, he did not know. But they were his closest companions and if they needed something from him, of course he would oblige. 

 

Every ten trees or so, he marked the spot with a series of slashes with his bone knife; his friends might have known where they were going but he did not. Their walk took quite a while and it was after midday when his companion held up a single finger to her lips and they all three stopped walking. She cupped a hand over her ear and encouraged him to do the same and when he realized what it was, he sucked in a surprised breath.  _ Singing. A female singing.  _

He looked to both of his companions and they had knowing smiles on their faces but his heart began hammering in panic. Another friend of his with fiery red hair had tried to find him a mate once. The woman he had presented him to had red hair as well and he thought that may have been why his friend suggested her. But she was not pleasing to look at otherwise and she had been very mean. They only spent a few days together and that was certainly enough for him. Whacking him with her spear, stealing his food and some of his tools, and every time he tried to touch her - hold her hand, run his fingers through her hair, pull her into his arms - she would push him away and hit him again. When he went back to her dwelling one day to find her mating with a brute twice his size, he considered it no loss on his part. 

When it came to mates though, the friends before him now seemed much more knowledgeable than his red-haired companion. That man mounted anything he came across, male, female, bear, allegedly. But these two were true mates, committed to each other in every sense, tender, loving. If he trusted any of his acquaintances to help him find a woman he could be devoted to, it would be them. 

His male friend smirked and clapped him on the shoulder in encouragement. But suddenly his female friend reached out a hand and grabbed his forearm roughly, her expression stern. Looking in the direction of the singing voice, her face softened slightly and she sighed before turning back to him. She shook her finger in front of his face, pointed in the direction of the voice, then tapped over her heart and he understood.  _ She’s dear to me.  _ **_Don’t_ ** _ hurt her. _ Her concern for her friend touched him. This wasn’t some random female they had happened across and were trying to pair him with. This was someone they both cared for and trusted. Though he wasn’t sure if knowing that made him less nervous or more nervous to meet her. 

He nodded all the same, and kissed her on the cheek to reassure her.  _ I will be kind to her. _ She touched his face sweetly, and nodded in return, showing her trust in him. Then the both of them pushed him forward, urging him on, before turning and going back to their own dwelling for the night. 

As he walked slowly and quietly towards the voice, his mind raced. What would she look like? Would she be kind and open to him? Did she even care about having a mate? Would she like his appearance? Suddenly he remembered the flowers in his hair and his cheeks grew hot. His female friend had done it to make him look pleasing to this potential mate but now he just felt foolish. 

Then he spied her. Sitting on the edge of a small body of water, swishing her toes in it, three little colorful birds at her side, chirping as she sang.  _ Beautiful. _ Never before had he seen a more stunning sight and suddenly, his friend’s signs to her mate earlier - touching her hair and pointing to a dandelion - made sense and his assumption had been correct. Her hair was long, down to her waist, and it was white as a dandelion’s wisps. 

She was eating a fruit he noticed, and would take little bits from her mouth and give it to the colorful birds sitting next to her, giggling when they hopped about in excitement at the treat. He couldn’t help the smile that broke over his face, her natural good nature infectious, and his throat constricted as he watched her. Sharing her food with those tiny birds, singing to them…  _ She’s kind. _ And suddenly, before he could even register another conscious thought, his decision had been made.  _ I will do whatever necessary to make her mine. _ Whatever she wanted, whatever he could give her, he would.  _ I will make sure you are safe and fed and happy, always,  _ he silently vowed to her. 

Once she had finished her fruit and the little birds had fluttered away, she began removing her clothing. _ Shit! _ He gasped as her body was revealed to him, more perfection. Plump bottom he wanted to squeeze in his hands, small yet pert teats, rose-tipped and nipples hard from the chill in the air practically begging for a mouth to suckle at them, petite waist that was perhaps a bit too small but that was easily remedied.  _ You will never go hungry once you are mine.  _

Against his wishes, his member hardened painfully as she dove into the water.  _ Not now!  _ But the more he watched her, the more difficult it was to ignore. He wanted her, wanted to be inside her, wanted to taste her, wanted to hear the sounds she made when she had her pleasure… Before he could help it, he had retreated just out of sight and taken himself in hand. After all, he reasoned, he couldn’t very well approach her with it jutting out all angry and threatening as it was. He didn’t want her to think him some common beast who would force himself on her as he knew some males did. 

While he was a little ashamed of himself, he at least was quick about it, finishing and cleaning his hands, then because he just didn’t think any female would respect him as a provider and protector with damn flowers in his hair, he shook them out of his curls, hoping against hope that she would find him pleasing. 

She was floating on the water’s surface when he walked back into sight, a vision of loveliness with her hair fanned out all around her head, making her look even more like a dandelion.  **_My_ ** _ dandelion, _ he couldn’t help but think to himself. He didn’t want her to see him as a threat of any kind so he picked a spot where she would be able to easily spot him but that was far enough away that she wouldn’t feel unsafe, and sat, leaning back on his arms, waiting. 

As he watched, he saw little fish swim up to her and nibble at her fingers and toes making her giggle.  _ What a lovely sound. _ The longer he watched her, the more sure he felt about her, letting his imagination carry him away, caring for her, loving her, her holding their offspring and what they might look like. He sighed wistfully wishing he could go to her right now and take her in his arms and kiss her all over her sweet face. But he knew he had to take it slow. He had to earn her trust. That was more important than anything else.   

 When she dipped below the surface and sprang up again gasping and pushing her hair back, his breath caught and he sat up a bit straighter, not wanting to miss a moment. She was so beautiful, it was almost painful to look upon her and yet at the same time, he couldn’t look away either. 

Suddenly, her gaze darted directly toward him and before he could wave or call out or do anything, she hid herself behind a large rock in the water. Ever so slightly, she lifted her face to take another look at him and he did his best to smile as charmingly as possible, though his heart was pounding with nervousness. Still, even through his unease, he couldn’t help but take note of her eyes.  _ The color of wildflowers. _ Not red, not blue, but somewhere in between. He had never seen violet eyes before.  _ Beautiful, _ he thought once more.

But he didn’t get to look at them long as she sank below the water’s surface and didn’t emerge again until she was hidden under the shield of the waterfall.  _ You’ve scared her, you idiot.  _ He could have kicked himself. He wanted to go to her, reassure her he meant her no harm but getting closer might make her even more afraid. 

He was patient in his vigil, waiting as long as he dared.  _ Please come out my beautiful dandelion.  _ But as the sun began to sink below the trees, he knew he had to leave her. It would be slow goes back to his dwelling, it being his first time here and being unfamiliar with the terrain. But he would be back tomorrow. Tomorrow and the next day and the next, until she was his. 

 

Today. Today would be the day. Today he would approach her. Today he would make contact. No matter how long it took, how many times he would have to advance and draw back, whatever she needed in order to trust him. He’d gotten closer and closer over his last few visits and she still retreated every time…but each day he was able to get closer than the day before, her apprehension of him easing little by little. Before leaving home, he checked his carrying sack one last time, though he had already checked it three times prior. Yes, he had a yellow fruit, his bone knife, a skin of water, extra pieces of dry meat to munch on the way. Taking one last look at himself and determining he was acceptable, he set out to go see his  _ dandelion. _

 

Upon spotting her, his member twitched a little in excitement but mercifully behaved itself for the time being. Little droplets of water ran down her supple little body, her long lovely hair clinging to her back and sides of her face…then suddenly those beautiful violet eyes were on him. There was fear there, he could see, but also something else he couldn’t quite place…and she didn’t run from him. He took a tentative step, then another, watching her chest rise and fall heavily as if she were contemplating something. 

Just when he was thinking it was going to be another long day of their hunter/prey game, she did something he hadn’t at all been expecting. She sat down, keeping her eyes locked on his…an invitation?  _ My sweet dandelion!  _ She raised a single eyebrow as she settled herself on her heels and pulled her hair over her shoulder. A challenge.  _ Come over if you dare, handsome stranger… _ at least, he hoped she found him handsome. He couldn’t believe his luck. Finally,  _ finally, _ she was within his grasp. Heart feeling incredibly light yet pounding all the same, he made his way over to her, practically shaking when she allowed him to come right up, his body inches from hers.  

She was even lovelier up close and he noticed little details he hadn’t seen before: the freckles on her nose, the round little scar between her eyes that added character to her face, making her all the more unique, the pink puff of her lips -  _ how _ had he not managed to notice her lips before? So distracted by her naked body all these days, perhaps, but her lips were suddenly his favorite thing about her and he wanted to lick and bite and kiss them, take the bottom one between his own two and suck, guessing it would be as firm and sweet as the flesh of a ripe fruit. 

Sitting back he marveled at her, basking in her beauty and wonderful scent. Being next to her was almost as intoxicating as drinking his concoction, his mind sluggish and skin tingling. He never wanted that feeling to end. Without thinking, he reached out toward the long pretty hair that he had seen in his mind’s eye each night since first laying eyes on her. But suddenly, her hands were on his chest, shoving him back, her face angry, and though he didn’t want to, he thought of the female with fiery red hair, the one who was always mean to him.  _ Dandelion...? _ While he knew he should have expected it, her rejection made his heart hurt so badly he was momentarily stunned. What could he do? How could he recover this moment? Could he?

He took several deep steadying breaths, silently pleading with her, already in too deep to go back. If she wouldn’t have him, he knew he wouldn’t ever want anyone else. She was it. She was perfect. She was everything. 

And then she was leaning into him, with a sigh, cautious but offering her hair up for him to touch, making him feel light again, his head swimming with it.  _ She’s letting me touch her hair…!  _ He barely breathed as he took it in his hands, as if one harsh exhale could blow her away from him, like the little wispy seeds on a dandelion flower, delicate and precious. 

More unexpected still, she reached for him in return and he eagerly accepted, helping guide her hand to his own hair. Running her fingers through his curls, lightly scratching his scalp, he realized, no one had ever touched him like this before, so soft and tender, full of care. It was as if her fingers were acquainting her with him, as if they were saying,  _ Hello my love, I’m here, I’m finally here. _ He closed his eyes, soaking her in, their exchange going better than he ever could have dreamed, and he had only sat with her for a few moments. It was a feeling he wanted to get lost in and never find his way back from. And he nearly did until he remembered…the plan!

Encouraging her to stay where she was, he went back into the trees to retrieve his carrying sack and the fruit he had brought with him. He hadn’t seen any growing in the area in the days he had come to visit her and wondered if she had ever had one before. By her puzzled expression, he guessed not, bringing a prideful smirk to his face as he prepared it, wondering what she would think of the taste and hoping she liked it as much as he did. 

As he picked up a piece and brought it up to her face, all he could think about was her lips, her gorgeous, petal pink lips, and all the things he wanted to do with them, how soft they would be against his skin, if she would like his on her… 

She tried to take the fruit from him twice but he wanted to be the one to feed her.  _ I will keep you fed for the rest of your days if you’ll be mine.  _ When she finally leaned in and took a bite, he hadn’t expected how arousing it would be watching her and it was all he could do to keep from reaching for her and catching her lips with his so that he could taste her. He knew her mouth would be tangy and sweet from the fruit and he desperately wanted to hear that little groan again she had made when she took her first bite, wanted to be the reason she made those noises. 

When she took her second bite and juice ran down her chin and neck, he couldn’t hold himself back anymore, leaning in and licking all the way up to her mouth, stopping himself just before he lost all control and abandoned the fruit to pull her into a kiss. As he sat back, he noticed the surprised but not altogether disapproving look on her face.  _ She liked it.  _ And he would have done it again too, but there was the plan. He had to stick to the plan. Had to distinguish himself from any and all others who might try to gain her affection. For not the first time, he wondered how she hadn’t been claimed by another before this. Why was she alone? Had he happened on her earlier, he would only have sought her affection that much sooner, trying to impress her as he was now. His stunning, beautiful, kind,  _ dandelion. _

 

When they had finished eating, he was so aroused, he felt almost lightheaded, barely able to think of anything else except stripping her bare and having her right there on the edge of her little pool. But he didn’t want her to think him no better than some common four-legged beast who only wanted to mate - mount her, couple hurriedly, then leave. He wanted her to know she meant a great deal to him, that he planned on taking care of her, their babe, whenever they would have one or several. So to clear his head and hopefully ease his discomfort and make his member behave itself, he did strip her bare, but it was to take her into the cool water instead, to wash her, to continue showing her how devoted he could be to her. 

_ Come, my love. _ But she stopped and before he could register why, she had reached for the ties of his clothing, wanting to undress him as he had her.  _ No! _ She would be so appalled if she saw his length, rigid and eager for her already, though they had only just gotten properly acquainted. Without warning, she jerked away from him with a huff and turned to gather her things.  _ No!!! _ She was his sweet dandelion, she couldn’t leave. Not when they had been having such a delightful time. Not when she was so close to being his.

He didn’t want her to be disgusted with him for his arousal, but he also didn’t want to risk upsetting her further. Holding her in his arms, he looked deep into her eyes, begging her forgiveness, hoping she would understand. She tugged at his ties and his hide covering fell away, leaving him exposed and vulnerable, ready for her judgement. He heard her gasp, making his eyes flick to her face to find her staring at him, mouth and eyes wide with shock. Before he could determine whether she was shocked because she was offended or shocked because of some comparison she was making in her mind with other males she had seen, she was reaching for him.  _ NO! _

He couldn’t help the pleased grin that spread across his face.  _ She wants to touch me. _ But he couldn’t bear it, not right now. If she touched him, it would be all over and he would thoroughly embarrass himself, he knew.  _ Later, my love, later. _ However even their bath proved too tempting. His hands all over her, her hands all over him, the sensual noises she made as he massaged her tired muscles, cupped her teats, rubbed his stiff shaft against her, marvelling at how she arched into him, exposing her neck to his lips, so open, so ready for him… 

Before either of them got carried away, he led her out of the water and dressed them both quickly.  _ Not here. _ He wanted their first time lying together to be on soft furs, beside a fire, slowly loving each other in his home,  _ our home, _ if she would have him.

She gazed up at him expectantly but dazed, her eyes communicating all he felt for her back to him, making his insides squirm. He wanted her to come back with him this night but if she wasn’t ready yet, he would be back again tomorrow and the next day and the next, for as long as it took. There may have been other females in the area, but she was the one for him, he knew. And he had to show her. Had to prove to her he could take care of her. She had to know what she meant to him. He ran his thumbs over dainty her hands, his lips a breath away from her own, everything he had been feeling tangled up in his head, his mouth, having no way to express it to her. All he could do was stare at her, willing her to be his, and hope. 

_ Can I keep you? _

.

.

.

And she nodded. 

The relief and happiness that spread through him was nearly enough to make him weep. He pulled her to him and kissed her excitedly in disbelief.  _ She’s mine. She’s  _ **_mine._ **

In that moment, he knew it was the happiest he had ever been.

 

Once they got back to his dwelling -  _ ours _ \- the anxiety swam inside his belly again. Would she like it? Would she deem it acceptable? Would she hate it? But when he looked to her, she just smiled that beautiful, heart-stopping smile of hers.  _ Ours, _ she agreed. 

Taking her by the hand, he led her into the cave and got her settled on the furs. His stomach did a funny little flip seeing her there for hopefully, if their sweet caresses in the pool had been any indication, after he fed her for the evening, she would open herself to him, spread her legs and let him claim her, making them as one. 

He still couldn’t believe she was here with him, that she wanted to be here with him. Some men just took their women, held them down and gave them their seed, whether the woman wanted it or not. But that wasn’t him. He wanted her love as well as her body.  _ My sweet dandelion.  _ And he would do whatever he could to keep her. Feed her, love her, shower her with sweet fruits and gifts... _ gift! _

How could he have been so forgetful? He had gone out the day after he first laid eyes on her to find it. Quite a few moons back, while collecting a few choice pieces of sharp black stone that he liked to hunt and cut with, he had ventured further into the cave where the glass was found. In his exploration, he had stumbled upon other beautiful little stones growing in the cave walls, very different from his black glass. Hard, clear as water, little clusters in all different colors. At the time, he hadn’t thought much of it. They were beautiful, to be sure, though he had no use for them. But when he saw her eyes and their unique color, he knew he had to find one of those stones for her that would match. A pretty gift to give to his pretty mate. 

She looked at him stunned, tears pooling in her eyes, and he knew he had done well, his chest swelling with pride at the thought. As he gave her a quick but tender kiss before his departure, he made a mental note to get more of the stones for her, show her all the different colors it could be found in and how lovely and unique they all were, just like her.

 

Before going into the part of the jungle he knew hares could be easily found, he first went to check on his plants. His red-haired beast of a friend had taught him how to drain the sap from the curious green perennials and mix it with the juice of his yellow fruit to make his  _ concoction. _ The mixture he had back at his cave had been sitting for some time in the rind and should be about ready this evening. Yet another thing he couldn’t wait to share with his  _ Dandelion. _ He hoped she liked it. Two of the rinds he had the sap draining into were about halfway full and likely would be ready for collection the day after next. Making a slight adjustment to one of the bamboo funnels, he then set off to hunt for meat.

The hare he happened upon first was so fat and slow, he pitied the poor thing. After he gave it a quick death by snapping its neck once extracting it from his net, he petted it and kissed its soft little head, thanking the creature for its sacrifice to feed him and his mate. 

Of course upon his return, she reached for the hare, wanting to do her part in preparing their meal. He resisted for as long as was acceptable before finally giving in, again not wanting to irritate her as he had at her little pool when refusing to let her unclothe him. He passed her one of his sharp black knives and watched in fascination as she quickly disemboweled and skinned the creature and had it roasting in no time.  _ She wants to impress me too. _ The thought made him giddy.

When she took a much too large gulp of his  _ concoction, _ he couldn’t help but laugh, her face adorable with her violet eyes wide in shock. He should have showed her before that it was only meant for small sips - at least until he was lightheaded enough to not care and guzzle it - but when she accepted it a second time and nodded after giving it another try, all he could do was smile in contentment and pull her close. She was so good-natured and so easily adaptable. Every little thing she did made him love her even more. He sighed, rubbing a hand over her back as she snuggled into his side. He wasn’t quite sure what he had done to deserve such happiness, but right now, none of that mattered. They were home. 

 

They ate slowly, wrapped up in each other’s arms, taking turns feeding each other and licking juice off each other’s fingers. Just as with the fruit down by her little pool, this experience too aroused him greatly. The way her eyes, round and seemingly innocent - though he thought otherwise - fixed on his as she took his fingers individually between her lips and sucked, did things to him as he imagined her lips elsewhere doing the exact same thing. And when he took her fingers into his own mouth, he delighted in watching her mouth pop open, her breathing quicken, her pupils widen, nearly engulfing the violet as he guessed she too found the sensation strangely but pleasantly erotic. He wanted his mouth in other places, wanted to show her what all he planned to do with it. Having a good idea of how it all worked, he was beyond excited to try all of it with her. He guessed she was just as inexperienced when it came to lovemaking as he was and the fact that she had chosen  _ him _ out of however many suitors he thought she may have had in her life, made him feel beyond privileged. His sweet, beautiful  _ dandelion. _

Once they finished off the hare, he watched as she looked toward the mouth of the cave and chewed her bottom lip anxiously. A smile stretched across his face at this. He was nervous too. He gripped her chin, turning her face to his and touched their foreheads together to let her know,  _ I love you. And I will never hurt you. _ She breathed in deep and brought a hand up to cup his cheek.  _ I know. I love you too. _

Letting out a slow, shaky breath, he placed a hand on her knee and slowly traced his fingers down her calves to the hide coverings on her feet, slipping them off, eyes locked with hers the entire time. At this, she seemed to melt into his side, her gaze growing heavy again and after he had pulled the skins clothing the top half of her body, they lay down on the furs together to continue their explorations of each other. She touched him reverently, fingers soft as they travelled over his arms, his neck, his cheek, lightly grazing over his bottom lip. And the look in her eyes…if only there were some way he could capture it…he wanted nothing more than for her to look at him like that forever.  _ I love you so much. _

He touched her just as sweetly as she touched him, kneading the muscle of her thigh, lightly tickling her belly, caressing her rose-tipped peaks, as he remembered how much she had enjoyed it when they were in the water together. If he had been unsure in any of his actions prior, her answering sigh when he gently pinched and tugged each of her nipples was more than enough to reassure him. When both were puckered and hot under his touch, he couldn’t help but lean into her and take one between his lips like he had imagined doing the first time he had seen her by the pool. 

His mouth pulled hard and he groaned against her skin, desperate for her, his member throbbing painfully when she gasped and arched into him. It was such a simple act but there was something so satisfying about it, suckling at her teat, the way her fingers combed through his hair comfortingly.  _ I’m here my love. I’m right here. _

_ More. _ He wanted more, he wanted all of her. With his right hand, he reached down and pulled the laces apart to the covering over her lower half and she pulled at his too and this time he was not at all ashamed for her to see what was underneath. Just as earlier in the day, she reached for him again and he didn’t stop her, needing her, craving her touch. She delicately wrapped her fingers around his length and he nodded reassuringly, then wrapped his own hand over hers to show her just how he liked it. When he let go and she continued of her own accord, applying more pressure and speeding her movements just a little, his eyes drifted closed and he sighed, the feeling exquisite. 

But as she worked him, he could smell  _ her _ arousal, the scent was so distracting, calling to him, and he shifted down the furs to better acquaint himself with it. He pushed her legs apart and inhaled deeply at the thatch of curly pale hairs on her mound, suppressing a shiver.  _ Delicious. _ So good it made his mouth water. Leaning forward he slid his tongue through her pink lower lips, catching her sweet nectar on his tongue and immediately deciding she was just about the best thing he had ever tasted. At her delighted squeal and tiny roll of her hips, he dove back in for more. 

Based on the little moans she made, he knew he was doing something right, even if he wasn’t quite sure what that was. But then she slipped a hand down there and he watched as she felt around in search of —  _ ahh, right there. _ She tapped the little pink bud protruding slightly at the top of her folds and he nodded, eager to hear more of her cries and grunts of pleasure. Lowering himself back down to her, he took the tiny bud between his lips in a sucking kiss, making her scream.  _ Shit!  _ It was all he could do to keep from crying out himself, his member giving another painful pulse of anticipation. He wanted to be inside her but more than anything he also wanted to watch her crumble beneath him, completely lose herself to the feelings he was creating for her, fall over the edge and cry out in ecstasy knowing it was him who had brought that to her... _ and then she did.  _

Arching up off the furs, her whole body pulsed with it and when she pushed him away, he sat back to watch as she writhed and whined, wrapping her arms around herself almost in protection, but he knew it was just her way of absorbing it all, delighting in the aftershocks. When their eyes met, she laughed and finally,  _ finally _ opened herself to him fully, just as he had imagined, legs spreading for him, arms wrapping around him to pull his body over top of hers, just as eager to have him inside her as he was to be there. They both breathed heavily as he gazed down at her, the look in her eyes likely reflecting his own, nothing but love and desire there. He reached down a trembling hand to line his shaft up with her entrance, taking a moment to rub himself against her, her juices coating him, warm and slippery.  

He looked down at her again, losing sight of everything else except her luscious lips, parted slightly, her warm breaths tickling his mouth. Without a second thought, he licked her lips possessively and pushed inside her until he was buried to the root.

_ Shit! Shit! Shit! _

He fell forward against her chest and whimpered like the green boy he was, so overwhelmed was he by the feel of her around him.  _ So wet, so tight. _ He took several deep breaths, trying to compose himself. He had never experienced anything like it, his hand clearly a poor poor substitute for the real thing. It was almost too much for him to bear... _ almost.  _

With a loud groan, he pulled his hips back and pressed into her once more, doing it over and over, stroking himself inside her. Her fingernails dug into the muscles of his shoulders, his back, his bottom, encouraging him to move faster, and he loved that she loved this as much as he did. 

Pulling away slightly, he caught sight of her pretty little mouth again and he wanted to fill her up there as well, wanted to be inside her everywhere, fill every open space she had with himself, his tongue, his member, his seed, anything, everything, mark her savagely, make sure she was saturated with his essence, his scent, coat himself with hers, so every creature who came across them would know…  _ She’s mine, only mine. And I am hers.  _

Her mouth tasted like sweet yellow fruit and was as hot and wet as her lower entrance felt around his length. A part of him thought he could have died in that moment and he would have gone from the world a happy man. So warm, wrapped up in her, he still couldn’t believe she was  _ here, _ with  _ him. _

And then her muscles started to seize, her body stiffening, her mouth hanging agape as she started to climax once more...but he was in no way prepared for the way she clenched around him, squeezing his shaft even tighter, then breaking into a series of quick pulses as she cried out...all of it his culminating in his undoing and his thrusts stuttered, his own release thundering through him, his seed filling her in hot spurts as he too cried out in relief. 

After several moments, he slipped out of her, a singular kind of satisfaction hitting him when he noted the creamy white wetness on her thighs. There was a bit of blood there too, commingling with both their juices and he looked up at her, afraid he had hurt her. But no, no signs of distress on her face, just exhausted contentment. She ran her fingers slowly through his hair once more and brought him down to her mouth to place little kisses on his lips, his cheeks, over his eyes, his brows, his temple.    

_ This. _ This was how he wanted to spend the rest of his days. With her. Here. Doing this. Every day. Tenderly loving each, then falling asleep in each others arms.  _ This. _ This was what life was all about. 

His eyes drifted to her belly, little indentations where her muscles were, but otherwise soft and smooth. He hoped one day soon it would be round and swollen with his babe.  _ Oh _ how he would love to see her like that. Lightly, he rested his hand over top of her stomach and she covered his hand with hers, both unable to articulate their desire aloud but it wasn’t necessary, as it was abundantly clear anyway.  _ Soon. _ They may have even made their babe just now. 

Kissing her slowly one more time, he pulled her close, eyelids growing heavy, and he smiled when she yawned as well. As he drifted off to sleep, his last conscious thought was of her, the feel of her in his arms, warm body tucked into his, her scent in his nose and her taste on his tongue. He finally felt  _ home. _

 

Blinking slowly awake, he tightened his grip on the warm body next to him, burying his nose in her beautiful pale hair and inhaling deeply, the already familiar scent of her making the top of his head tingle with contentment. He pulled back a little to look at her, his heart lurching with happiness as he watched her breathe slowly and peacefully in her sleep, knowing she was the most beautiful thing he had ever had the pleasure to lay his eyes upon.  _ Mine, _ he thought, not for the first time since bringing her home the evening before. He had marked her, claimed her, brought her back to his home and left his seed deep inside her - twice - making it abundantly clear, she was his. And he was hers, in every way. 

He sighed and ran a finger lightly down her cheek and jaw to her neck, placing a trail of soft kisses in its wake. Humming at his touch, she wiggled a bit but otherwise did not stir awake. Part of him wanted to spend the day at her side, the two of them wrapped up in the furs together, making love off and on in between bouts of sleep. But she was his woman now, his beautiful, sweet mate, and he had a duty to her to provide for her and the babe he hoped had been planted in her belly the night before. 

So reluctantly, even though everything in his heart and body was telling him to stay, he got up, tucked the furs around her placing one last soft kiss to her forehead, and packed his bag for the day so he could go out to hunt. 

 

While he knew he wanted to find and present her with a large stag upon his return, wishing he could already see her face when he would proudly lay it at her dainty little feet, he also knew it would take several days for them to prepare it and he should have another meal ready for them for the evening. 

He caught two hares fairly quickly but then became self-conscious as they had already had hare the previous night. Would she want something different? Would she think that all he was capable of if that was what he brought back for her again? Not wanting to take the chance of disappointing her, he set off toward her pool, as he figured the fish there were likely her favorite. He set up his bamboo rod and line and tied off his hook made of bone at the end with a still-wiggling worm attached to it. Setting it gently in the water, he lay back in the sun and waited. 

It was quite peaceful by her little pool. No wonder she had lived here. The gentle murmur of the water flowing, the little birds chirping nearby. As his stomach rumbled, he got an idea. Extracting one of his orange fruits from his bag, he cut up a few slices and set tiny bits on the rock next to him to see if her little birds might come over for a bite. It took several minutes of coaxing but he was finally joined by a little blue one who snatched a piece of the fruit and retreated quickly, still wary of him, making him laugh. He set out more pieces and two more little birds joined him and he wondered if these were the same ones his  _ Dandelion _ had been singing to the first time he had ever laid eyes on her. 

The memory of it made him smile and one little bird finally trusted him enough to perch on his outstretched index finger. He gave it’s green and red feathered head a little stroke with his other hand and the bird cooed at him. 

When his bamboo rod gave tug, all three birds fluttered away and he reluctantly got up, stretched, then took up the pole to yank in his line, extracting a small silver fish about the size of his open hand. He gave it as quick and painless a death as possible, once more saying a thanks to the creature for its sacrifice to feed him and his mate. As the fish was on the small side, he remained there for a bit longer, catching two more fish. He tied his loot to the hide band around his waist and set off, now in search of the stag he wanted to present to his love. 

 

His search was not going the way he had hoped. He ran into two deer but one was female and by the looks of it, heavily pregnant, and another was a much too young male, small and antlers barely starting to emerge from the top of its head. As he meandered through the trees, he would pick the occasional pretty flower or shell or unique rock to give to his mate. Everything beautiful he saw reminded him of her and he wanted to know what she thought about all of it. The look on her face when he had given her the translucent stone wasn’t one he was like to forget for quite a while. And he wanted to make her feel like that always. Loved, cherished, appreciated, wanted her to know that even when they were apart, she was on his mind, in his thoughts as well as his heart. 

 

It was nearing nightfall and he still hadn’t found a damn stag. And of course, being gone all day, he would look so foolish if he came back home with just a few small fish and some hares.  _ Damnit! _  Not knowing what else to do and not yet ready to admit his failure, he went to his glass cave and selected some more pieces to turn into tools, then gathered a handful of the pretty clear stones in all colors for  _ Dandelion. _ It wasn’t the deer he wanted to present her with but he hoped she liked them all the same and wouldn’t be too cross with him for not coming home all day.

_ Should have got the stag first, then the hares and the fish. Should have gone out early this morning and not dawdled around, _ he thought to himself, shoulders slumped in irritated defeat. _ Should have— _ but his thoughts were interrupted by movement. There, standing in a small clearing, grazing on the foliage,  _ there he is. _ His stag. 

He was a beautiful creature. Strong legs thick with muscle, antlers tall and proud with many tines, deep belly and the fat neck of a well-fed beast, but thin face with quite a bit of gray around his eyes, showing his age. He was perfect.

 

Each step he took back toward their dwelling made his heart pound a little bit harder, he was so eager to see her reaction to the buck and the flower and the shells and stones. The clearing in front of his cave came into sight and he was pleased to see she had started a bonfire. Perhaps tonight they could bring the sleeping furs outside, eat and watch the little bugs dance above the flames, then maybe love underneath the open sky. His imagination ran wild as the possibilities were endless. But as he got closer to the fire, he could have sworn he heard...was she...crying? 

_ Dandelion! _

Thinking she may be hurt, he rushed forward, set the stag down next to the boulders containing the fire and went to her, inspecting her closely, afraid she had been attacked while he was away. But no, she had no marks on her, no bones out of place, nothing seemed to be wrong with her at all except the desperate way in which she clung to him. His poor sweet Dandelion, he had no idea why she was so upset. Perhaps seeing the stag he had found for would raise her spirits.

He picked her up and brought her to the stag, hoping it might make her feel better, knowing that he had gone out to get it special, just for her. But when tears continued to flow down her pale cheeks, he was at a loss. What had upset her so? Not knowing what else to do, he began extracting all the things he had collected for her. He showed her the hares and the fish from her little pool, the bouquet of flowers he had gathered for her, the shells, the stones, more yellow fruit. 

But she didn’t react to any of it. At the confused quirk of his brows, she simply pushed all the things he had gathered for her away. Was she rejecting him? Before he could get upset however, she tucked herself into his lap and wrapped her arms about his neck, still sniffling, and gently petting his hair as if she never wanted to be parted from him.

And then he understood. 

To make her point even more clear, she got up and led him by the hand into the cave, her expression something he couldn’t quite determine. Staring up into his eyes, she undressed herself, then him, her hands gentle yet quick. But when they lay down together on the furs and he attempted to settle between her legs, she pushed him off her and onto his back, straddling him instead. His eyes widened seeing her on top of him, her move bold, arousing him even more.

Still keeping her eyes locked on his, she reached for his hardened length and slowly eased herself down onto him. She moved slowly, deliberately, pink lips parted as she took him over and over again. Like the night before, it felt incredible, and he loved every moment of it. But finally noticing the tears back in her eyes, he knew this meant more. 

He sat up and held her close, and she cupped his face in both her hands as she rode him.  _ We’re in this together, _ her eyes spoke to him.  _ You and me. Together. Always. _ He nodded in agreement and pressed his lips to hers.  _ Together. Always. _

 

*                     *                     *

 

_ A/N Everyone has official names now because it’s just too flipping difficult to write a scene with lots of people and for them not to have names! Enjoy the epilogue!   _

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/49702299@N02/45178932874/in/dateposted/)

It was another day well-spent with his lovely mate. 

The morning was dedicated to checking on the various vegetation they consumed, making or repairing tools around their dwelling. Midday was a visit from Missandei and Grey, her belly even bigger than the last time they had visited, Dany taking particular interest in it while Grey showed him a new device he was working on for hunting, which Jon helped make a few improvements to. Later in the day, he and Dany went down to her pool for a swim and escape from the muggy heat of the dense trees, ending the excursion by making love leisurely on the bank of the water. 

Back home, they lit a fire for cooking and feasted on large bird Dany had caught in her net on their way back from their swim. After eating, they drank a little of his concoction and fiddled with things. Jon trying to replicate the device Grey had showed him, seeing how he could make it stronger, more accurate, and Dany working on weaving a basket of some kind. She hummed a little while she worked, reminding Jon of the day he had seen her singing to her little birds and he smiled, the sound pleasant and soothing. 

When both began yawning more and more frequently, Jon got up, stretched, took the weaving out of Dany’s hands, and led her to their sleeping furs, unlacing her clothing, then his, and pulling her down to lie beside him. They kissed softly and slowly and really, Jon had no expectations of them coupling before sleep as they had done so earlier in the day, but when Dany noticed his member had started to stiffen, she rubbed herself against him suggestively and their kisses became more heated.

Suddenly, she pulled away from him and he took note of the mischievous quirk of her lips.  _ What is she planning? _ he thought, unable to hide his return smile. As if in answer to the question in his head, she shifted down the furs so that her face was level with his hips.  _ Ohh… _ He squirmed a bit and she gave him one last wicked grin before taking his rigid length in hand and licking slowly, all the way up from his stones to his tip, making him mewl pathetically, like the first time they had ever lain together. He knew she delighted in him taking her and pleasuring her with his mouth and while he had once imagined her doing the same to him, he had been so caught up recently in their couplings the traditional way, he was too distracted to consider anything else. 

And her mouth was now a new adventure, both in the feel of it and the glorious sight of her down between his legs. Her eyes were closed and her brows pulled together and she groaned just like she did whenever he fed her their favorite sweet yellow fruit, as if he tasted just as delicious. It took her a little while to find the perfect rhythm and pressure, occasionally opening an eye to check on him, gauge his responses to her movements, adjust if necessary. But she figured it out and soon enough, he felt the familiar pleasant pull in his lower belly and his stones, his release almost upon him. He tried to pull away from her, tapped her shoulder to warn her of what was about to happen, but she held on to him determinedly and when he finally climaxed, she slurped his issue down with a pleased hum, sucking the excess seed from the tip of his shaft, leaving him feeling completely boneless and sated.

They lay tucked close together as his breathing and heart rate slowly returned to normal, Dany sweetly stroking his hair, making his scalp tingly pleasantly. When he finally opened his eyes, she was watching him, bottom lip held between her teeth, as if she were waiting for something. But all he could do in that moment was smile lazily, so pleased by what she had done, he didn’t have energy enough to do anything else.

As she watched his face carefully, she took one of his hands in her own and brought it to her belly, holding it there, and her brows knitted together apprehensively. He was so drowsy after his release that it took him several moments to realize what she was doing. Her belly...his hand over...her belly... _ her belly! _ His eyes grew wide and he looked down to where she held his hand in place, noticing for the first time that her once flat abdomen now had a gentle curve to it and her teats were much fuller than usual, the nipples a bit wider and a darker shade of pink.

Letting out a slow, steadying breath, he lifted his eyebrows in question, almost unable to believe it.  _ Really? _ She nodded in answer and his face broke into a wide grin as tears filled his eyes.  _ A father! _ He was going to be a father! Half laughing, half weeping, he pulled her face close to his and poured every ounce of love he had for her and the new babe she carried into his kiss, so thankful he was for her and the love she had shown him every day since he had first brought her home and made her his. 

 

*                     *                     *

 

_ Several moons later…  _

 

Jon helped Dany square her hips and showed her the proper placement for her fingers in the device he and Grey had finally finished perfecting. Much quicker, more accurate, and much easier to use, the  _ bow _ would keep fresh meat on the fire always...not that they ever had difficulty hunting before but now that the two families had their two little ones, it was extra reassuring to have such a tool…and it was just downright fun to use. 

Stepping back and giving her a nod, Dany loosed the arrow, hitting the tree just below the mark he had carved into it, her aim fair and her shot powerful, arms strong from all the swimming she did and bouncing their daughter about. He smiled at her approvingly while Missandei clapped. Marselen cooed in her arms and waved his hands about as if to clap as well and she leant down and kissed all over his chubby face, making him laugh. When Violet woke and started to fuss in her basket, Grey and Missandei put the babes on the soft stretch of fur they had laid out on the ground so that they could crawl about and play with each other, Missandei standing and motioning to Dany for the weapon.

Dany handed it over and she and Jon sat on the furs with the little ones as Grey took his turn to show Missandei the workings of the  _ bow.  _ Despite Marselen sitting next to her and handing her his toy wooden fish Jon had carved for him, Violet began to full-on cry and Dany grumbled a bit, unlacing her hide coverings to reveal both teats leaking milk. She scooped their daughter up and popped a nipple into her mouth, pacifying her instantly, and Jon sighed, having to look away for a moment, the sight of his mate feeding their babe nearly too beautiful for him to stand it. 

When he looked up, he noticed Grey watching him, a knowing smile on his face, and Jon shook his head with a return smile. Grey went back to teaching Missandei about the bow and Jon slid his arms around Dany, resting his chin on her shoulder to watch in fascination as their daughter ate. She was an adorable little thing, made his heart ache every time he looked at her. Pale hair and violet eyes just like her mother, the most adorable little rounded nose, fat bottom lip much thicker than her top. She was perfect. As he began to rub her lower back soothingly, Dany leaned back against him and sighed contentedly, tipping her face back so he could plant a kiss on her lips. 

 

When the sun began to sink below the trees, the two families hugged and parted ways to head back to their individual dwellings for the night. But about halfway home, they heard a rustling in the bushes making both him and Dany stop in their tracks. She looked back at him, brow furrowed with worry.

Quickly and quietly, he handed a sleeping Violet in her basket to Dany and extracted an arrow and noched it in his bow, Dany also slipping dagger from her waistband and holding it with her free hand, both ready for whatever they may face. Just to the left of their path, the bushes moved again and Jon took a tentative step forward while Dany backed away with Violet, in preparation to shield their daughter from whatever potential threat lie ahead. Carefully, Jon toed the bushes apart and peaked down to see what was there, predator or prey.

Upon setting eyes on it, he relaxed his stance, rolled his eyes and huffed, making Dany give him a curious look.  _ What is it? _ Jon held the bushes back and pointed, showing Dany the cloud-white wolf pup cowering amongst the foliage.  _ You wait here with Violet, _ he signed to her, _ I’ll take a look around. _ If there was a pup there, it’s mother may have been in the area as well, and while the pup was harmless, it’s mother definitely wouldn’t be. 

Jon inspected the ground around them for tracks and quickly found a trail, normal paw marks giving way to what appeared to be a scuffle between wolf and another creature, possibly deer. When he found them, his heart gave a regretful lurch. Flies buzzed around the two corpses and Jon was surprised that large cat hadn’t come along to feast on the remains. He looked around the area a bit longer, hunting for more clues but found none. It appeared the pup was either from a litter of one or his siblings had long since wandered off. He signed as much to Dany when he returned to her.  

The pup started whimpering, sniffing and crying out to a mother who wasn’t there and he heard a gasp. Looking to Dany, he noticed her teats had started leaking milk again, just as they had earlier in the day when Violet wailed to be fed. She looked up to him, brows pulled together in sympathy and motherly concern. Rummaging in her carrying sack, she pulled out the rind of one of their yellow fruits and without hesitation, held it up to her teat and gently pressed.  _ Oh, damnit. _ They had enough to worry about with their new babe, let alone taking care of a motherless pup. But as he watched his beautiful mate bring the rind full of milk to the little white furball and encouraged him to drink, his heart ached just like it had the first time he had ever set eyes on her, when she was singing and sharing bits of her fruit with those colorful little birds. It was why he loved her, that kind heart of hers, the way she  _ cared _ so much. 

When the pup had finished, he let Dany pick him up without complaint and nuzzled into her chest closing his eyes and giving a yawn. Her eyes were bright with tears as she held the pup against her and he knew he couldn’t deny her this. Not that he ever denied her much anyway. Picking up his daughter’s carrying basket, he just sighed and motioned to the pup and then to the basket.  _ Put him in with her. _ Dany beamed at him and set the pup next to their sleeping babe, then stood on her tiptoes to give Jon a lingering and suggestive kiss on the cheek, making his pulse quicken just a bit. He smirked at her.  _ Later. _

The pup yawned again and gave their daughter a small lick on the cheek before nuzzling close and falling asleep at her side. Dany tapped his arm then and when he looked up at her, she pointed to their babe’s fuzzy white hair, then the pup.  _ They match. _ He couldn’t help but smile widely at that. They did indeed.  _ Perhaps he does belong with us after all. _

Holding the basket with his daughter and the pup in one hand and taking his mate’s hand with the other, they set off back to their dwelling for the night to ready their evening meal, their little family a little bit bigger than it was when they had left that morning, and maybe, a little more complete. 

 

_ Fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> 1) Jon’s black knife is clearly obsidian.  
> 2) Marselen is the name of one of Missandei’s brothers who’s an Unsullied in the books.  
> 3) Lol yes obviously this means Greyworm has both the pillar and the stones in this story.  
> 4) Jon’s “concoction” is a combination of pulque and tepache - both of which ferment naturally. Pulque being the fermentation of agave sap and tepache being a fermentation of pineapple juice (though tepache isn’t very alcoholic at all, pulque can have the alcohol content of a beer, sometimes stronger). Oddly enough, back in the day, pulque was often fermented in pineapple rinds. I’ve been super tempted to test out making tepache but haven’t got around to it lol. The things you discover when writing fanfiction….


End file.
